breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of songs
This is a complete list of songs featured in the Nickelodeon animated series Breadwinners. Out-of-Show Songs *Bread Delivery Song - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Breadwinners Rap - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Every Day Song - SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Oonski the Great Season 1 Thug Loaf *Delivered All the Bread - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *You Saved Us With Your Butt - SwaySway and Buhdeuce * motto Mine All Mine *Wake Up Song - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Row Row Row Your Cart - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Stank Breath *None. Frog Day Afternoon *How to Fetch - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Big Baby Buns - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Employee of the Month *Buhdeuce's Song - Buhdeuce *Wake Up Song 2- SwaySway *Best Breadwinner Song - Buhdeuce and SwaySway Brocrastination *Dirty Dishes - SwaySway and Buhdeuce *No Dishes For Me! - Buhdeuce Rocket Trouble *"Automatic Man" By Michael Sembello The Brave and the Mold *"Maniac" By Michael Sembello Lost at Pond *Savage Dance Craze - SwaySway From Bad to Nurse *Back to Health - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Love Loaf *Jenny Quackles - SwaySway *Pretty Pretty - Buhdeuce Beach Day of Horror *Beach Day - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Quazy for Vanessa *Eat Beat Steal! - Oonski the Great *Quazy for Vanessa - Oonski the Great *Victory Dance - Oonski the Great Tunnel of Fear *Bouncy Bread Song - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Driver's Breaducation *Bread on Time - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Food Fight Club *"Maniac" By Michael Sembello Diner Ducks *None. Switcheroo *None. Introducktions *None. Fowl Feud *Buffin' My Beak - SwaySway *Fluffin' My Feathers - Buhdeuce Insane in the Crane Game *Victory Dance - Oonski the Great Buhdeuce Goes Berserks *None. Lil Loafie *He's Lil Loafie - SwaySway , Buhdeuce , and Background singers Oonski the Grateful *Eat Beat Steal! - Oonski the Great *Eat Beat Deliver! - Oonski the Great *Grab Pluck Tweeze! - Oonski the Great *Viking Lullaby - Oonski the Great *Eat Beat Deliver! - Oonski the Great *Bubblenuggets - Oonski the Great TNT MIDI ' * we come to a party - SwaySway and Buhdeuce 'poltergoose * Poltergoose Song - SwaySway Buhdeuce and ketta Night of the Living Bread * Shake Shake! - SwaySway and Buhdeuce and zombies pizzawinners * pizzawinners vs breadwinners Yeasterday * None Space Ducks * bread in space-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Kettastrophe * none Pondgea's Got Talent * buhdeuce's talent-Buhdeuce * Jenny Quackles Love Song 2 * Weekend at Furfle's * Bread Song- Buhdeuce Season 2 Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting *Big Baby Buns Reprise *Triple B Crumbskull *Falling to our Doom-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Chest Hair Club *Getting Bready for the Day-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Bros' Night Out *None Bad to the Duck Bone *None Rodeo Ducks *Froggy Back-A-Jelly Viking Ducks *Prepare to be a Viking *Official Viking Ducks-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Birthday Bread *Happy Birthday Song *Go Ducky, Go-Oonski Wolf Head Bread *None Rock N' Roar *Bang Goes Your Booty Tonight! Movie Ducks SwaySway and Buhdeuce *None Don't Feed the Duckosaurs *Dino for a Mom-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Wrath of the Pizza Lord *Delivering Pizza-Pizzawinners and Breadwinners Shrunken Ducks *Climbing Up the Rear-SwaySway- Buhdeuce Trash Bandit *Bread Burritos-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Eat at Pumpers *Eath at Pumpers (song)-SwaySway and Buhdeuce A Crustmas Story *Santa Crust-SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Delivering presents on Crustmas Day *Oonski's Viking Spirit-Oonki Flock Collecting *Rock, Yeah Rock!-SwaySway *Rock, Yeah Rock 2!-SwaySway Bye Bye Booty *Bye Bye Booty (song)-Buhdeuce Roboloafie *He's Lil Loafie Slumber Party of Horror *None Graining Day *None Buhdouble Trouble *None Sneeze The Day *"Mystical Adventure" by Hiroki Takahashi *Breadcakes-SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Songs Category:Bread Category:Breadwinners Category:Lists Category:Videos Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Transcripts